unsaid
by hi my name is my name
Summary: i placed myself in the naruto world. with a little help from me unsaid feelings are said. sasusaku naruhina nejiten shikatema
1. naruhina

Ch.1 **"SASUSAKU"**

Hello, my name is Juuria, and I am about to enter the naruto world. My goal… that's easy,

1. Sasusaku

2. Naruhina

3. Negiten

4. Shikatema

I will get into their world by writing this fanfic. Muahahahaha! So let's go!

"Class we have a new student. Her name is Juuria. She will be joining team 7." Iruka had assembled the teams together for my arrival. Saskue didn't look too happy about this. Sucks for him. I have to pretend I don't know anyone. This will be hard.

________________AFTER CLASS__________________________________________

"Hey!" I greeted Sasuke, after class let out. "You're in my team, right? YEAH…yeah! My name's Juuria!" I received a grunt. 'How rude' I wanted to say, but instead I said, "…and your name is…?" He glared at me.

"Sasuke" he mumbled.

"Nice to meet you Sasuke!" I remarked rather loudly, and grabbed his ice cold hand, furiously shaking it up and down. He pulled away from my firm grip and muttered/groaned,

"Another Naruto." I am actually more like Sakura. Two can play this game!

"Is it just me, or are you seriously that stupid?" I smirked. I like this game. Hehe! He glared at me confusedly.

"Huh?"

"You seem so weak. I don't have time for that." I said and walked off quickly away from him. My plan is that… making fun of him makes him want to prove himself to me. Then we'll become friends, he'll tell me what he thinks, and… BAM, Sasusaku just happened! Oh yeah!

"Wait!" I called after Sakura, after spotting her walking home alone. Sakura stopped, waved, and called out,

"Hey, Juuria! My name's Sakura, I'm on your team!" she smiled. I smiled back.

"Nice to meet you." I said. "I already met Sasuke." She blushed. I smiled wickedly, "OHHHH, you like him don't you? It's ok I won't tell him!" I winked.

"He already knows." She replied softly, staring at her feet. She looked up. Swallowed and asked, "What do you think of him?" Not wanting to blow my cover, I said with a blank expression,

"He seems cold, mysterious, and self centered… he's yours. Thanks anyway." I chuckled. She did too.

__________________THE NEXT DAY______________________________________

Team 7 was training. I already "met" Naruto. He reacted perfectly; immediately becoming my friend. Sasuke glared at me with venomous eyes. I rolled mine at him, and winked at Sakura. She smiled, got up, and said "let's start training" looked at me and said, "You, just watch."

"Me and Sasuke first!" Naruto yelled enthusiastically. Sakura sighed and sat by me.

Sasuke kicked Naruto. Naruto head butted Sasuke. Sasuke disappeared and reappeared behind Naruto, but he was to fast, and Naruto called out his jutsu, landing it perfectly upon Sasuke. Sasuke got up and punched Naruto in the gut. Naruto's reaction allowed Sasuke to strike again. Naruto then jumped up, landed a few feet away from Sasuke. Naruto charged forward flipped over Sasuke, grabbed his shoulder threw him in the air. Sasuke thudded to the ground. Naruto had won!

I must pretend to not be impressed. When he woke up, Sasuke sat next to me, while Sakura and Naruto fought.

"That was beautiful." I smirked. He glared at me.

"Why…" He growled, "Why are you the only girl who's not obsessed with me?" he said angrily.

"You like having girls be obsessed with you? That's just wrong. Girls shouldn't obsess over guys."

"You're ruining my ego" he warned.

"Ooooooh, I'm so scared." I said sarcastically, and rolled my eyes. He was quiet.

"I killed my brother," he said, finally.

"Are you sorry?" I asked.

"No." he said, and looked into my eyes, "but joining the dark side did things to me." I gave him a questioning look. "I missed people never thought I would think about again… it scares me. One in particular keeps haunting me. When I came back, she still loved me just the same, but… I …feel something. Something… I don't know what, just something."

"Sakura?" I asked. A small grunt told me yes. "…Let's talk later" I said, as Sakura was knocked out.

We took a walk around the training grounds, when Sakura and Naruto left. Sasuke looked at me.

"I've never done this before, talking… about my feelings. Your so easy to talk to." He murmured.

"Thanks, my friends said that too. It's called trust. You have a hard time trusting people. Don't you trust Sakura?" He considered the thought.

"I…do. I guess I just am… scared that she'll… stop…loving me." He thought aloud. "Her loving me, makes me feel powerful." He sighed, "I always thought she annoyed me, I always thought she was weak, I always thought I didn't like her. I don't know what my feelings are, I just assume. Then I went away… she haunted my thoughts. I needed her to make me feel powerful."

"You love her." I informed him. He glared at me in shock. I nodded. "Trust me. I know what love is. I'm the "Love Fairy." He rolled his eyes and half chuckled.

"Thanks." He said. A smile tugged at his lips.

"Go to her." I tease him. He nods. We walk to Sakura's house. "Good luck." I tell him. He nods. I walk away. Before long I turn around and watch him say…

"I love you, Sakura Haruno." He leaned forward and kissed her.

One down, three to go. Next stop… Naruhina!


	2. sasusaku

**Chapter 2: NARUHINA**

The next day at training Sasuke and Sakura were late. Naruto and I were talking and he told me about how he had no family.

"Naruto…may I ask you something?" I asked.

"Sure," he said.

"I can tell you like Sakura. Why?" I looked at him. He looked at me.

"You know, I never really thought about that! I guess…because she's hot and I have feelings for her."

"Are you sure the feelings are what you think they are?"

"Uhhh…I dunno." he shrugged.

"You grew up without love, how would you know you love Sakura? You'll know when you find your true love. And besides, you argue too much. Look around, and not at me." He laughed. We heard footsteps. Sakura and Sasuke walked toward us holding hands and smiling, if you can ever picture Sasuke smiling. Naruto looked shocked.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" he yelled.

"On our date." said Sakura, happily. "We had one last night, and agreed to meet up for breakfast this morning." She snuggled up next to him, and he wrapped his arms around her.

"It's love." I sighed. "TRAINING!" I sang out and broke the awkward silence.

_______________AFTER TRAINING________________________________________

Sakura and Sasuke walked off. Naruto and I watched them. When they thought they were unseen, they wrapped their arms around each other and made out.

"I love you." They would often murmur.

"Now honestly," I said, "would you do that to Sakura?"

"No." he admitted. I smirked.

"There is someone for you, just look around." A small gasp behind a tree was heard.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto exclaimed. "This is Juuria-chan."

"Hi." She squeaked.

"Hey." I said, and smiled knowingly. She blushed.

"N-naruto-kun… I… umm… f-found th-th-this." She held out a wallet, and blushed. "It's yours, i-isnt it?"

"Hinata! I've been looking for that! Thank you!" he hugged her. She blushed. He looked at me. I nodded towards her. "Hinata, wanna go out for some ramen?" she blushed, but looked so happy.

"W-would I!?!" this time she hugged him.

"Are you free now?" he asked. She smiled, blushed, and nodded. He took her hand, and they walked off together.

________________THE NEXT WEEK AT MY HOUSE_________________________

Naruto and I are talking about the dates they've been on in the last week.

"I never knew I could have so much fun with Hinata!" he exclaimed. "She's beautiful, kind, and she makes me feel good about myself. I…think… I love her! No… I AM in love with her. I know it. I can't believe I didn't notice before! I must tell her! See ya, Juuria. HINATA!!!" he ran off, yelling.

Two down, two to go. Next stop…NEJITEN!


	3. nejiten

**CHAPTER 3: NEJITEN**

Naruto asked me to come with him to Hinata's house, to make sure her father didn't find out. It had been three days since he told her he loved her. Upon coming into the mansion, I found out, that Hiashi wasn't there today. I wandered around the house alone. When I came across Negi's room, I ran inside.

Time to put my plan into action!

"WHO ARE YOU?" I scream.

"Neji. The nephew of Huyga, Hiashi." he said.

"YOU'RE Huyga, Neji!" I shriek. (I am an actress, if you haven't noticed.) "OMG! Please train me! Teach me something! PLEASE!"

"Alright. Come on." He says. We get up and walk to the training field. Ten ten and Lee are there, training.

"To the power of youth!" Lee cries, and is about to charge.

"To the power of your face!" I cry.

"To the power of your Mama!" Lee shoots back. Stopping his fight. Ten ten and Neji watch.

"To the power of your Mama's face!" I tease. He pauses.

"To the power of your face's mama!" he shouts.

"That doesn't make any sense." I burst out laughing and roll on the floor.

"Who are you?" Ten ten asks.

"Juuria." I manage to get out.

"Weirdo…" she mutters.

"Everyone's weird, and if your not weird… yourweird!" I say.

"True… true." She nods

"You are just like my friend." I take out my cell phone and dial my friend, Tiffany's number. "Yo! Omg, it's true! You ARE just like Ten ten! LOL! Gtg, bye!" Ten ten gasps!

"O-M-G! YOU HAVE NEW WEAPONARY! LUCKY! WHERE'D YOU GET IT?! THAT'S AWSOME! A WEAPON THAT LET'S YOU TALK TO PEOPLE! WHAT'S IT CALLED?! CAN I HAVE IT?!" Ten nearly screams.

"It's called a cell phone. And no you can't have it, but you can have my old, prehistoric one." I say and give it to her.

"COOL!!!" she screams. She chucks it at a tree. The tree falls down. I didn't know my prehistoric phone from the dinosaur age, was that indestructible.

"SWEET!!!" she calls. And picks it up. She throws it at Lee. It hits him and knocks him unconsious. "Oops…hehe." She says quietly.

"I'll go revive him!" I sang, picked Lee up, threw him over my shoulder and marched off to hide behind a tree and watch.

"Hey." She addresses the male. He nods. "Let's fight!" she said. He moved into a fighting stance. He held his hand out flat, lifted his index and middle finger slightly, and challenged her. She smiled and cracked her knuckles. He threw a kunai at her. She ducked so it only skimmed the top of her head, cutting the hair bands that held her buns in place. Her hair fell down, down, down to her waste. Neji gaped. She quickly grabbed her hair, is if to protect it. "My hair!!!" she shrieked. Neji slowly walks over to her and places his hand on hers, making her slowly release her hair. Still dazed he said,

"You look beautiful… not that you…don't…normally, but…" she smiled, nodded and muttered,

"Thanks." She noticed his hand still on hers. So did he. They stared at their touching hands, before Ten ten moves her thumb and caresses the back of his hand.

Lee starts squirming. I hit him upside the head and knock him out again. He is such a pain! I want to watch my soap opera… I mean fan fic… I mean… oh whatever, you know what I mean!

"Uh... ummm…Ten ten…uh…do you…um…uh…have any..errr…uh…interest in b" Neji cuts himself off. "I mean…I know you're a…g-girl, b-but…um…eh…you don't…well, seem like the…uh…type." She gives him a questioning look. She is so clueless. Neji sighs and takes both her hands.

"I've waited too long." He looks into her eyes longingly. "I love you, Ten ten. You need to know that. I've only dreamed you'd love me back. I want honesty…tell me the truth; how do you feel about me?"

"You're the only guy I've ever wanted." She said in complete ecstasy.

They both leaned forward and… OH, CRUD! WHY DOES LEE HAVE TO WAKE UP NOW! I CAN'T HIT HIM AGAIN! I quickly carry him (before he is fully conscious) out of ears reach.

"Lee! You're awake!" I try to sound cheerful. "I'll take you home. You must feel horrible." He nods and I escort him to his house.

Three down…one to go. Next stop…SHIKETEMA! Oh by the way, I will make a concluding 5th chapter as my grand finale. It will be their future together (Not just Neji and Ten ten, but everyone.)


End file.
